Rock Out! Or Try To
by Warrior-of-the-Flames
Summary: What happens when you throw a couple of different charecters from totally different dimensions? Crazyness, plus mudkips times 3 normal kids This story.


Rock out

Rock out!!...Or Try To

By Nashiki's Creator,(and brother) with Emily to!!

_Thought_

**Screaming VERY loud, or any other large emotion.**

Zoe: WOO! First chaptah! Ok here we go... my brother came up with the idea and won't leave me alone till I make it….

Noah: yup.

Zoe: sooooooo... SHADOW!

Shadow (in a mumbly voice): what..? I just woke up and I have not had my coffee yet... leave me alone weird person dude mc guy…

Zoe: ok….. So Lucario if you would please…

Tobi: ZOMG SHE SAID PLEASE!!

Zoe: twitch … anyways as I was saying... Lucario?

Lucario (poofs out of nowhere): ok!! (With pleasure) holding pot of coffee over shadows head, who has fallen asleep again.

Shadow: ZOMG!! HOT COFFEE!!

Zoe: heh heh.

Noah: muhahha

Zoe: hey that's MY catch phrase

Noah: not any more (muhaha)

Zoe: well then be that way... so shadow you finally ready to read the discloser?

Shadow: mumble mumble

Zoe: ill take that as a yesmusical note appears above head

Tasuki (I hope I spelt it write (heh bad pun)): twitch you guys are in for hell, and WHY AM I HERE AGAIN!?

Zoe:is ignoring

Shadow: None of us (thank GOD!!) belong to Zoe and her twisted mind.

Zoe: heh heh

Shadow: But, her idea and herself and her brother and friend, Emily belong to Them. SO NO STEALING! (maybe if you ask nicely, you can use the idea)

Emily: Yah!

Zoe: On to the chapter!!

"META KNIGHT!!" Lucario was very pissed, but to say that that would be a large understatement.

"ZO MY GOD RUN AWAY!!" Meta knight screamed equally loud, as he turned into a chibi meta knight and started to run away.

"Isn't that chinchiri's (I hope I spelt it right .) thing?" said Tasuki, Me, and Emily at the same time.

That instant, Chinchiri appeared from who knows where and how, and wacked Meta Knight on the head. "THAT'S MY THING!!"

_That's just great _thought everyone 'cept Lucario and Chinchiri _now there __**2**__ people that are totally pissed at Meta Knight. As if Lucario wasn't enough!_

All of us sweat dropped as the angry screaming turned into a ball of dust and started to travel around. Next, Tobi was dragged in to the brawl for who know what reasons.

"YAY!! NO MORE ANOYING TOBI!!" Me and Emily screamed as we danced around arm in arm (like in Fishigi yugi book 4) Noah, on the other hand, was some what depressed.

"aw man….now only me and Tasuki are going to annoy Zoe…" Noah said depressed-ly while he and Tasuki went and sat in the Emo Corner. (where people go when they're depressed.)

"OK BREAK IT UP!!" I yelled as punching each one (even Tobi) that was in the brawl and knocking them out.

"That's what you get when you annoy Zoe to much…" Tasuki said scratching the back of his head, while Emily and Shadow sweat dropped.

"Heh Heh" I replied to the comment while "plotting" and clacking my tongue.

Everyone twitched. (Tobi, Chinchiri, Meta Knight, and Lucario have all woken up now)

We are a Band. Surprising, I know. Even more surprising, were a new hit band sweeping the nation. I don't know them when they're in the concert room. There completely different people. As for the back up mudkip singers… there pretty much the same. Shadow isn't all that surprising either, considering he's always so serious, but it's….wow. Even I'm changed when were in a concert I booked.

I am the band agent, and leader. "The Vamp" would be my nickname, given to me by my band. I felt so loved. (notice the sarcasm in my voice) My real nick name would be shadow wolf, as called by numerous magazines, considering my lurking by seeking out the best players and forming "The new band".

Emily would be my best friend in this band. We're mostly the same, only disagreeing about having the mudkip back up singers (who don't even sing). So while Emily gets her mudkips, I have to pay for the mudkips out of our budget. (drastically reducing our money to buy Ritz crackers and Pocky sticks) Emily would be the co-band manager. When I'm sick she is here to fill in (when she's not sick herself). She would be "

Noah would be my younger brother, and the Tech producer. Making all the backgrounds, the stage props, and playing pranks on shadow with mine and Tasuki's element, Fire. He has sent off who knows how many fire alarms with his pranks, and it's me to the rescue, using my powers to "absorb" the fire, while Emily puts it out. I don't know what I would do without Emily. His nickname is "P-Huddle", As given by himself, which to me sounds…odd for him. I don't even know what the P stands for. Last time I checked, it meant penguin, fitting him perfectly, considering his element is ice.

Tobi would be the annoying kid who won't shut up when I'm on the phone trying to book a gig, or for any other time for that matter. "annoying kid" would be his nickname given to him by everyone except Noah and Tasuki.

Kisame is my lackey.

Itachi is my cousin, along with Sasuke, but has a purpose, unlike his younger brother. Itachi sometimes helps me and Noah.

Chinchiri helps out with all the work, and is an all around cool guy. He and Emily are bf and gf.

Tasuki would be the drummer. At the end of every concert, he would set his drum on fire. Emily would then run out on stage as people would start to leave and put out the fire. After a few times, I schooled Tasuki at his own game, burning him in numerous places. At that time, Chinchiri took over the drum for the next two concerts. He didn't ever burn another drum. He is my bf. He is the newbie, along with Chinchiri, hence neither of them have a nickname yet.

Meta Knight would be our keyboard player. He's definitely not one to be joked with out on the concert floor, but in the "limo" he's just as fun and energetic as me. (this is pre-ty hard to do) He doesn't have just the average ordinary piano, but the best possible keyboard not on the market yet. We consider him our "sponsor", considering we have had numerous other bands, with incredibly large sums of money to buy our prototype piano. His nickname would be "guy who makes everyone angry at him"

Lucario would be the main guitar player. He and my brother are always coordinating some new "tech/aura routine" as they call it. Lucario can flip the guitar in all directions, send it soaring they catch it again, while still playing. Chakra, Chi, or Aura is really quite useful. His nickname would be "Hoarder", given because of his skills to hide 100,000 boxes of Ritz cracker on a 20 by 20 ft trailer, in his 8 by 8 ft room, which he shares with my brother, Noah, Tasuki, and Chinchiri, which gives him only so much space.

Shadow would be our base player. His not-so-happy-hour is from 8 to 9 in the morning, unless he has had coffee. Then he is some-what joyful, about as happy as a some what emo hedgehog can be from 8 to 9 in the morning. Sonic is much worse, hence why he is not in the trailer, or in any way shape or form, related to this band. Besides, shadow is cooler. His name would be "Mr. Cuddly" for me, and "Mr. Social Withdraw" for everyone else.

We are The Elemental Soldiers.


End file.
